


To the Victor

by anenko



Category: Noir - Fandom
Genre: Community: wishkisses, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirika thinks, but does not say: I would carry you to the end of the world, if need be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Victor

**Author's Note:**

> For parallactic at wishkisses.

Mireille is dirty, bloody, and *alive.* She is as beautiful as Kirika has ever seen her.

Mireille is slumped against the furthest wall, half-hidden behind an overturned table. There are tense lines around her mouth. Mireille's hand slowly eases from around her gun; Kirika waits before going to her, kneeling at Mireille's side. Mireille's leg has been bandaged; it will hurt, but Mireille will be able to walk with Kirika's help.

Kirika thinks, but does not say: I would carry you to the end of the world, if need be.

Words are unnecessary, and the truth unwelcome.

Mireille reaches out. Her arms wind about Kirika's shoulders. Kirika braces herself, but Mireille does not try to rise. Instead, she leans forward and brushes her lips across Kirika's: softly, carefully. Mireille tastes of lipstick, sweat and blood. They both smell of gunpowder. The kiss is nearly innocent; they are not.

"Mireille," Kirika says, startled.

Mireille does not retreat; she challenges. When Mireille pulls back, Kirika follows. Kirika leaves one hand on her gun, and lets the other tangle in Mireille's hair. This is dangerous, but they are at their best--their most honest--when their hands are stained, their minds focused.

The kiss does not last long; their enemies are dead, but Mireille and Kirika are never safe. Kirika rocks back on her heels, touches her fingers to her lips.

Mireille's smile is careless, her voice airy: "a kiss to the victor," she says.

She gives her hand to Kirika, and they rise together.


End file.
